


narusasusaku drabble

by lmm091107



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, NaruSasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: They rarely had days off but when they did, lets just say things were crazy.NaruSasuSaku drabble
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. pocky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing on ao3 so im sorry if it glitches but i just wanted to write some NaruSasuSaku drabble because its one of my fav ships

She sat in the field watching the clouds go by, trying to enjoy this precious time with her team. They hardly had time to spend with each other anymore, the two boys were always out on missions and she was on a shift at the hospital almost every day. Ever since they joined the Anbu Black Ops they were put on countless missions, although the young girl wasn't put on as many instead getting put on constant hospital shifts. 

"This is so boring. I dont see what Shikamaru is always going on about."

"Naruto-"

She put the emphasis on his name, hoping that he would just shut up and let them all enjoy their time with eachother.

"-be quiet and try to savor the little time we have."

He just let out a groan from his place on chest and laid down on her lap. She felt the raven-haired boy sigh, the movement causing her head to loll around a little. She almost let out a little laugh at the situation. The old her would have been freaking out, she was laying on Sasuke's chest and sitting in-between his legs and Naruto was laying on her lap as she played with his hair. She used to hate Naruto, now she's the farthest from hating him. 

"Come on Sakura, You have to admit this is a little boring."

"Fine! Since you two seem so bored then lets play a game, any suggestions?"

She was getting a little angered at this, maybe training with Tsunade wasn't the best for her temper.

"Well...We could play the pocky game."

The blond piped up from her lap, his eyes closed letting her hands do their magical work. She sighed and picked up her bag from next to Sasuke's arm. She pulled out a box of pocky earning her some weird looks.

"What? I know how you two Baka's get in public so I have snacks."

The weird looks continued as she pulled out a stick.

"So, Whos going first?"

The ravenette raised his hand and put the biscuit in between her lips. They slowly bit, savoring the taste of the food. Finally they got to the last bite and his lips slowly met hers, leaving the taste of chocolate on her lips. 

They continued playing the game until they ran out of Pocky and sat down, although this time in a different position. Now Naruto was sitting against the tree while Sasuke was in between his legs, she laid on Sasuke's lap.

"You know what?"

They both turned to look down at her, confusion marking their features.

"I wouldn't change this for the world."


	2. rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing the pocky game her boys are bored again, thankfully the rain comes.

"Sakura-chan! I'm bored!"

Letting out a sigh she turned to look at the boy whose chest she was currently laying on, hoping once again that he would just shup up and let her enjoy her peace.

"Naru-chan leave Saku-chan alone, just enjoy the time that we have together."

Both her and Naruto laughed at his nicknames for them, although he was quiet and didn't really like to show affection they knew that he loved them because of things like that. He showed his love in small ways like making dinner, or giving them silly nicknames. 

"I love you boys, thank you for always sticking by my side."

She spoke, voice true and soft.

"Woah, Woah, Woah Sakura-chan where did that come from? We love you too but you just said that out of nowhere!"

"I guess I just... wanted to tell you, not to put a damper on the evening or anything but you guys are constantly out on high-risk missions and I just-"

The ravenette put a finger on her lips, shushing her words.

"There's no need to worry Saku-chan, we'll always come back to you no matter what."

The blonde piped up from behind her too.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! We couldn't just leave our beautiful cherry blossom all alone could we?"

She burst out laughing at Naruto's words.

"I- Naruto! You sound like Lee now, Kami you're so corny."

Soon after that rain droplets began to fall from the sky, wetting their clothes and hair.

"Sakura-chan, Teme! Let's dance!"

He got up and pulled them up too, pausing slightly before stepping out from under the tree and jumping around.

"Naru-chan what the hell are you doing? You're gonna catch a cold if you keep doing that!"

He simply laughed and pulled both of them out and continued to jump and 'dance'. But if that was considered dancing then Kami help them all.


End file.
